Angel: prevention of the apocalypse part 1
by kevinrs13
Summary: Angel seeks out Buffy cause of Cordylia's vision now it is going to be the apocalypse. R&R this is part 1 of 3
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Angel stood atop a building in Sunnydale looking down on Giles magic store "Buffy...." he said quietly as he saw Buffy walking out from the back door into the alley of the store he was reminded of all the times with her he turned his head and thought of Darla again and how she was evil once more. It seemed nothing in his life was going right at the moment and that he had come to Sunnydale for Cordylia had a vision of a Demon of Hellistic proportions.  
  
Angel felt the cool mid summer night air touching his face then he saw Giles lock up the store for the night when sudenly Angel saw a demon in the back of the store so Angel went too check it out he dropped onto the demon. "What's a demon like you doing breaking into a magic store?" Angel asked to the demon the demon was of Phearel nature a incompatant yet strong species the demon looked at him, the demon had a piece of steel in him. "Vampire you have a soul....you must know before i die" Angel was slightliy confused so he waited for the words "woe to you of earth and sea for the devil sends the beast, with wrath for he knows that time is short...let he who have understanding have knowledge to fight know his number for it is of human nature he...holds the number of the beast apon the back of his skull the number is six hundred and sixty-six". Angel lifted the demon a little "what are you talking about?" the demon looked at him "in time of war you fight for peace in time of loss you fight for love in time of evil you....die...." the demon said before he died in Angel's hands. Angel stood up and looked around the alley then he jumped onto a grabage can then to the roof of the magic store then off into the street.  
  
Buffy sat at home over the loss of Reiley who had left on a mission for they had no more feelings but still did deep in their hearts but Buffy lay in the dark of her living room weeping then she stood up and said "i have too get over him he's gone....gone..." she sat back down and cried some more. Xander knocked on the door three times till Dawn came and opened it and greeted him then let him into the house he was with Willow behind him. "Hey!...Dawn u got this weird thing on the back of your head it looks almost like a six!?" Xander said as she passed her hair over it then walked into the living room and sat down. Then Buffy stood up and got ready too go for the daily patrol.   
  
Angel sat in the cemetary and waited on a tomb till Spike walked out and Angel jumped him "ANGEL!!!" Spike said in a scarce voice "Spike what do you know of Lucifer sending a beast to the surface!?" Spike paused and thought "i know nothing of what your talking about mate" Spike answered "im not your mate!" angel said angered as he tossed Spike to the wet grass. Angel walked off "im going too tell Buffy that your here, heh" Spike shouted while angel was walking away "and i'll tell Drewcilla and Darla that your here" he said "no you would'nt" Spike returned "would i?" Angel shouted back.  
  
Willow was walking on the streets near a coffee shop when Angel dropped down infront of her and she gasped in fear at first glance "Angel!" Willow said, Angel looked down at her "where's Giles!?" Angel asked but was saying it more in a demnading voice then a asking tone. Willow looked at him confused "why?" Willow asked kindly "look willow i just need to find him it's a matter of life and death!, now where is he?" Willow paused "he should be at his house" Willow answered. A couple seconds after she answered a car pulled up near him "Angel" Cordylia said as she stuck her head out the car window "need a ride" Wesley said Angel got in the back seat and turned to Willow "don't tell Buffy you saw me" he said as he closed the door and drove off down the street. The car swerved as the car turned the corner mostly because Angel tolled them about what was going down. A minute later they pulled in infront of Giles house and they all got out Gun knocked on the door "yo, man open up!" Angel tolled Gun to move aside, Angel koncked on the door five times "he's not home" Angel said as he jumped back in the car seven seconds before the others then they drove off and went to Xander's house. Cordylia jumped out of the car and went to the door and rang the door bell and Xander's mom answered it "yes?" his mom asked sounding tired "is Xander here?" Cordylia asked his mom tolled her that he had moved out with his girlfriend to the other side of the town and gave them the adress. Cordylia got in the car then they headed for Xander's house.  
  
Cordylia ran up the stairs with Angel,Gun and Wesley behind her and she knocked on Xanders door. And Anya answered the door "im sorry we must have the wrong apartment" Cordylia said as Angel moved her aside "were looking for Xander" Anya was confused and shocked "your not getting my Xander" she said as she slammed the door shut. Angel said "get back" as he kicked the door open and Anya screamed and ran into her kitchen and pulled out a knife, Angel walked in and saw her holding it and he kicked it out of her hand "where's Xander" he asked again. Anya screamed louder and Xander just got back and heard her screams so he ran to his apartment and up the stairs to the busted door and he saw Angel and walked in and looked at Anya weird who was still screaming. "Anya!, Anya!" Xander yelled to over pass her screams she calmed "Xander beat these vampires!" Xander laughed "these are old friends" he said in a silent laugh.   
  
After a couple minutes of explaining and casual talking Angel asked Xander "wheres Giles?" Xander thought "follow me and i'll show you" Xander got up and got in his van with Anya and led the way infront of Cordylia's car. They pulled up at a coffee house where Xander got out and so did the others and he led them in where they stood and saw Giles singing and playing a guitar. Angel stood there and Giles glanced up for second and he stopped palying and stared at Angel then he got up and walked to them "what are you guys doing here if i may ask?" Giles asked "Giles i need to know something about the apocalypse" Angel said as Giles feared for Angel always put the present in the future tense so it frightened Giles. They all go in their cars and drove off to the magic store.  
  
When they arrived there Willow and Taira were already there looking at books but what the others did not know was that Buffy was in the back room training but she was to focused on her training to hear them over in the next room. Angel walked around "so what your trying to say is that the major apocalypse is now?" Xander asked "no, it's coming and we have too prepare ourselves" Angel aswered Xander. Angel asked Giles where the weapons were and Giles pointed to the back room so he headed for it and opened the door and walked in "Buffy?...." Angel said then Buffy turned. Buffy's eye's glowed and she said "Angel...what are you doing here?" Angel lowered his head then raised his head "their is going to be another apocalypse" he said as he picked up some weapons then he walked out. As he walked out Giles was serving a man then Angel pulled the man back and said "DEMON!" as he drove the axe at him and the demon shot it away and said "i don't want to hurt you" and the deomn got up Xander went up to him "ya, tell us one we haven't heard!". The demon paused and turned into human form "my name is Cole im from San Fransisco" he said then he walked around "im trying to stop the high council from making the apocalypse a actual thing" he said then turned and "what are you?, i can sense magic" Willow and Taira turned to him "well my friend and i are witches" Cole turned "witches!" he said in suprise. Angel stepped up "were all going to stop the apocalypse by finding the person with the number 666 on their head" Angel said to Cole, "really, then we will need many friends to fight the foes" Cole said in return to Angel. Cole walked to Angel "we need some magical beings and your a human" Cole said as then Angel transformed into a vampire state "does that look human to you!?" Angel said as Cole replied "a....a vampire how interesting". Then Spike walked into the store "family reunion and i wasn't invited?!, im shocked really". Gun walked to them all "look all if were going to stop a war before it happens then were going to need my army of vampire hunters" Gun said in a slang tone Cole stood infront of him "it would be best if we went to San Fransisco to get some friends of mine to help they are powerful witches" Cole said. Buffy then took a stand and said "well we should do what Cole said and get these witches, we will need all the help we can get" Spike made a mild run next to Buffy and then put himself into the conversation "then we will have to go now before this happens".  
  
In an almost stampede they ran out the door each going into eaither the one of the two cars or into the van bringing along their weapons with them in the trunks.  
  
Is it possible that that eleven fighters of good could provail over that forces of darkness or will the world be plunged into internal damnation the second half of this exciting adventure will be in the world of Charmed so keep watch for the second of three parts to see the conclusion! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The van made a junky sound as it drove Cole looked over at Xander "do you think this piece of junk can make it to San Fransisco?" Cole asked in a almost humorous manor Xander turned around "look you either shut up and sit there or mock my car on the high way!!!" Xander said as Anya screamed "watch the road". Xander put his hand back on the stearing wheel and looked at the road his eye's almost blood shot from staring at the road they were almost there and Xander was thankful.  
  
"Yay!" Cordelia yelled as they entered San Fransisco Gun was tired and half asleep and Angel like usual was wide awake and Giles sat in the back reading a book on psychic projection and other magic. Then the van stopped and Cole jumped out "look i need to stop by the P3 bar to find out where they are" he said as he walked into a bar then Angel grabbed him "hey see here were in charge you go find one of the others, Buffy you handle this i'll go get the third sister at her office" they separated Gun and Wesley went with Angel and Cordelia,Dawn,Willow,Tara went with Buffy and Xander,Giles and Anya went with Cole.  
  
Buffy opened the door to the bar "Willow,Tara watch Dawn...Cordelia come with me" she said as she put her left foot on a stair into the bar. The two of them walked down into the bar to the counter Cordelia walked infront of Buffy gave a sigh "hello?, were looking for a Piper Halliwell" she said as the bartender turned "that's me im the bartender and owner well one of three, what is it you are here about?". Buffy pushed Cordelia out of the way "hi, im Buffy the vampire slayer and were here to get you to help us to stop the end of the world....see it's easy to say Cordelia" Piper was stunned "umm.....have you already been drinking?" Piper asked "no!, right now our new comrade Cole is going to get your other sister" Buffy answered her. Piper was still for a second then yelled "Cole!" right before she jumped over the counter and julted out the door. Cordelia looked at Buffy with bulged eyes as she ran up the stairs.  
  
They got up just in time to see her get in her car and drive off "i suspect that was Piper?" Willow said in a innocent voice then they all ran near the street "how are we supposed to find them now!?" Buffy said then stomped her foot. Willow walked foward and said "the power of three the magic of one show us the way so we using the power of the sun" a beam of light shune down infront of them and they ended up at the charmed one's house. Buffy wrang the door bell and waited then Pheobe answered "hello?" she said "are you Pheobe Halliwell?" Buffy asked followed by her response "yes,why?" then right before she could answer Piper zoomed up in her car and rushed out "how did you get here so fast?" Piper asked Buffy. They all went in when a all of a sudden there was a knock on the door then it flew open Cole in demon form walked in the house, Piper froze him for a second "we got to vaquish him...and i thought you did that Pheobe!?" Piper said "well i love him and i couldn't and he's a good demon" Pheobe replied "he's with us helping us stop the apocalypse" Buffy yelled to them splitting them up. Piper then released Cole from the magic grasp he walked foward. Then Prue walked in followed by Angel "we found the third sister" he said as he walked in then Piper said "Prue the world is.." then Prue cut in "i know" she said. Prue grabbed some stuff "look now we have to get out of here and go to L.A where we will meet with Gun's demon killing army and stop this thing before it happens" after Prue said that Piper and Pheobe grabbed some stuff like the book of shadows and maigcal items of sort.   
  
Then out of thin air Leo appeared it frigthened Wesley "oh my" Wesley said Giles turned to Leo, Leo thought that those people were going to kill the sisters so he tried to punch Angel and Angel grabbed his hand and flipped Leo onto his back and Piper ran to LEo and looked at Angel "he's my boyfriend" she said in a mad tone. Leo got up "i came here to tell you that what ever is happening the world is..." everyone but Angel and Gun said "we know!" in return to Leo he was kinda shocked that they all knew. Leo looked at them rushing around packing weapons and magical items. Then they all put it in the van the charmed sisters were talking about magic to Tara and Willow and they were learning stuff from each other. Giles was talking to Leo and learning about the high council. Then Angel came out "it's ready time to go" everyone got their bags and got in the cars or van and then they headed off for L.A.  
  
Gun crossed his arms "evil won't know what hit em" he said with a smirk Prue turned "well if we are able to stop the apocalypse" she said then Giles turned to her "if we don't we will all die" he said. Gun looked at Angel his eyes said that Giles is a downer Angel looked at him and laughed then the car headed for L.A followed by another car and a van.  
  
What will happen when they get to L.A will they stop the apocalypse we will find out and the last installment to the prevention saga. 


End file.
